The invention was designed in response to the need for an attractive, comfortable and appropriately-sized pillow to use during travel. The desire for a mechanism to secure the pillow in a convenient and functional position was a principal factor in the invention's design. Commonly available pillows are frequently too large for the intended purpose, tend to be designed predominantly for adult use, and/or are not finished with fabrics that are particularly appealing to children, who represent a major user segment. The failure of existing alternatives often leads travelers, both adults and children, to roll or crumble up jackets or towels in an effort to achieve a temporary, and less than satisfactory, solution.